Tigers Are Not like Cats, Greece!
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Japan goes over to Greece's place to discover a tiger in his bed, with Greece sleeping with it! With a difficult decision of what to do with the tiger, they both must consider on what the facts are about its home. Rated T, oneshot,! Please enjoy this oneshot with all your love!


**So me and my grandparents went to a zoo and I was able to pet THE MOST CUTEST ANIMAL IN THE ENTIRE WORLD: A BABY TIGER! SO CUUUUUUUUTEE! Then I thought, "If tigers were like cats, would Greece like them?" and I made this one-shot in dedication for tigers! **

* * *

**_Tigers Are Not like Cats, Greece! _**

JAPAN stared deeply at Greece's bedding, not believing what his brown eyes were seeing the very moment he stepped in when the large creature of magnificent black and orange striped fur yawned tiredly and curled itself into a circle in the bed. Japan wanted to scream out for Greece to witness the tiger in his bed but the problem was something related to the bed: Greece is sleeping with the tiger and seemed perfectly natural in his sounding slumber and holding onto the creature as if it was dear to him.

Fearing to wake the both of them, Japan attempted to walk carefully out of the house and just hopefully, if he comes across a payphone on the way, he would call the local zoo for any reports of an escaped tiger. Japan motioned his body around swiftly, a soft creek was heard from the floorboards and Japan jerkily turned his head to his shoulder to see the tiger yawned again, revealing its shiny white fangs and large pink tongue. Luckily the tiger rested on and with a mental sigh of relief to Japan he touched the doorknob and, with a slow motion to his hand, opened the door when-

_ROAR! _

The sound of the mighty tiger's call shook Japan's body as he feared the worse was about to start. He knew he was about to die right here, so he turned his head shyly with his body shaking rapidly and without control. Japan saw the massive creature whose body was much larger than when it was asleep and its golden eyes glowed with temptation to devour Japan while Japan tried to open the door as it denied any access to leave.

How the doorknob locked itself with him unluckily inside was a mystery needing to be solved at another time when the tiger leapt out of Greece's bed and walked quietly to Japan with its tongue licking its lips. Japan tried breaking down the door with force, so he backed himself away and ran towards the door and used his shoulder to put brute force into the door. Unfortunately, Japan only injured his shoulder rather than the door as the tiger tilted its head in confusion of what he was doing.

Japan ran quickly to Greece's bed, jumped onto it and violently shook Greece's body to wake him up, shouting him a few times and trying his best to slap him on the face a few times. But no matter what, Greece remained in his sleeping state and Japan knew he was fighting his own battle to the tiger as it glared strangely at its prey who tried to shake his master.

"Greece-kun, wake up!" cried Japan as he started to slap him on the face so hard that redness form on Greece's cheeks. "You have to wake up now, please! A tiger is trying to kill me!"

The tiger sat on its bottom as he watched the prey shaking his master on. Japan tried everything, he tried slapping his face, pinching him and even used a stick where he whipped Greece's butt many times, oddly feeling aroused from it but halted the abuse. Tiger had enough of the foolishness the prey was doing and went forward to stalk his dinner.

"Ple-please, don't kill me!" Japan squealed and grabbed hold of Greece into a pitiful hug. "Greece-kun, please get up!"

Japan suddenly heard a snort from Greece, and much to his luck, he started to become fully awake and aware of his surroundings when he saw his pet tiger looking overjoyed to see his master awakened.

"Good morning, Japan..." Greece mumbled to the tiger who lurked over to the bedside.

"Eh?"

Greece looked over to his shoulder to see Japan shaking like a leaf. "Oh, good morning Japan..." he said lazily, giving off a yawn of tiresomeness.

"You just said that already, Greece-kun..." the answer of why Greece called the tiger Japan came to him quickly. "Did you name that tiger after me?"

Greece stared at him with his hazel eyes, he glanced off with a pink hue from his cheeks. Probably from all the slapping Japan did before, but even he wasn't so sure of the answer to his answering attitude of silence.

"Why would you do this, Greece-kun?" he asked, feeling less scared of the tiger. "Doesn't this tiger come from a zoo?"

"Yes, but he was calling for me,"

"He…was calling you?"

"He wanted me to take him home as a pet, and I thought that since cats are like tigers in a way and it was pleading to me, I could take it into my hands. Do you wanna know how I got Japan Jr out of the zoo?" Japan nodded, paying close attention. "All I did was stayed over the zoo for the night, unlocked his cage and lead him away while riding his back like a pony…"

"But how did you get the key?"

"I seduced the key guy who was in charge for them…" Greece explained and his eyes became sorrowful. "Also, I had 'it' with him, so please forgive me…"

Japan felt his cheeks flush red, why would Greece be apologizing to him about sleeping with someone else when the two of them were just best friends? Either way, Japan thought, this tiger has got to go back to the zoo or police could get involved.

"I am sorry, Greece-kun," Japan apologized, glancing at the tiger who stared at the two of them, "but we have to give him back or we could be in trouble."

Greece looked saddened for a moment, and Japan wanted to reassure him that Japan Jr was going to be just fine with the zoo taking care of him and feeding him daily while it stayed in its home…which was a cage, and it would be trapped for who knew how long—could be centuries or even infinity—until it could leave out of its cage. Or maybe never would be the appropriate phrase of telling him, but Japan decided against it and let out a sigh of sadness.

"I know that the zoo could put him back in his cage," Japan explained, "but that place is the best home he could have. I am not saying he should be alone, we can still visit him from time to time and maybe go inside for talks!" he tried to make his voice sound enthusiastic for the idea, but Greece could hear tremor in his voice.

"It's okay, Japan," Greece said, still looking sad. "I just wish we can keep him as our pet…"

Both of them remained silent for the most part as the tiger laid on the floorboard for a nap, not knowing he will have to return to his stinky cage full of crap from corners and his unclean bed and eating off of bones for breakfast.

"Greece-kun…" Japan said, Greece looked up at him. "I think I have an idea on how we can get Japan Jr to be safe and visit him all the time!" Japan smiled determined, but secretly his stomach lurched when the idea of _him _came to mind…

XxxxX

"You want me to do what, aru?" China, Japan's brother asked confusingly as he stared at Japan's pet who licked its nose as though it wanted to eat him.

"All I am asking is that you can take this tiger and make him the newest member of the Chinese New Year Cycle program." Japan explained briefly. "Remember when you were talking about your tiger from getting old—yes I was paying attention—and that you needed a new tiger?" Japan gestured a hand to the tiger. "Well, I have one who is young enough for the job."

China stared at Japan with his golden eyes, then to Greece who looked at Japan in disbelief that he was so determined to ask his brother (though he denies any connection between them) to take in the tiger. China was surprised that Japan wanted to meet him in his home about having a new replacement for the New Year—though this year is the Horse—because Tiger from the cycle had just recently retired after long hundreds of years of being in service and said someone can replace him anytime.

China stroked his chin puzzlingly, "Where did you find him, aru?"

"A zoo," they both answered.

"How did you get him out, aru?"

Japan dropped his head to hide the blush on his face and Greece glanced up at the ceiling to act confused on how he got the tiger out. China got up from his chair and motioned to the tiger without fear, petting it on the head as it purred with delight and China smiled with approval.

"All right," he said. "I will take him and make him the next Tiger for the New Year once his turn comes."

Greece and Japan were overjoyed about the new life Japan Jr was going to have, but part of Greece felt depressed that he will have to go away into another home and he won't be able to visit him like he did in the zoo.

"Wait, isn't this the year of the Horse?" Japan asked.

"Yes, but I need Tiger for others reasons when I need him for the Tiger's year, aru!" China explained briefly. "Like chasing Monkey when he annoys me!"

Japan and Greece stared at him strangely as he blushed profoundly and stroked his beardless chin with a white grin.

_The End_

* * *

**And so ends Tiger's time with Greece and Japan! Luckily he's getting along with everyone and they both visit him daily due to Greece missing him so much! I hope you like this story and enjoy it!**


End file.
